1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to portable spas and, more particularly, to pump shroud apparatus for dissipating heat generated by water circulating and jet pumps located in the equipment area of such spas
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional portable spa units are known wherein each spa contains its own concealed equipment compartment housing various items of spa equipment such as heater apparatus, water circulation and jet pumps, filters, and electrical componentry. The desire to provide a spa which is compact and, hence, portable, provides a motivation to reduce the space occupied by such compartments within the general contour of the spa. Such equipment compartments have in the past been required to house as many as two water jet pumps in a so-called two-pump system. Such pumps generate a considerable amount of heat which can cause the temperature in the vicinity of electrical componentry to reach the design threshold of such componentry, for example, in the range of 60 to 65.degree. C. Such heating can cause nuisance tripping of thermal contacts, overheating of pump motors, and adverse effects on the life and performance of various componentry. Such problems have increased as manufacturers have "asked" jet pumps to draw more and more amps in smaller and smaller compartments. Conventional vents, e.g., provided on the equipment compartment doors or other spa surfaces, have proved insufficient to avoid such problems.